pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11 - A Revolution In Evolution Part 1
The next day Timothy and co waited in the park for Artemis and his four brothers to show up. "So do you think they'll show up?" asked Eria "Well they said they would, but who knows." shrugged Alice "I hope they do. Hay Timothy let me and Flareon knock a couple of heads around?" asked Hinta "Hay that's what I want to." smile Timothy "But you got to face the one from yesterday. I want to face one today." frowned Hinta "You two are like little kids." laughed Jamie "Ok how about this I was going to challenge them to a two on one battle. Because if their all as weak as Artemis was then with two people battling they might stand more of a chance. How about you take the first two." offered Timothy "Alright that will work." agreed Hinta "Your two are so mean." said Aussa "Chu..." nodded Kachu "Me." nodded Nina "Be." nodded Nikita "Eee...Eee." nodded Lilly "And.” shrugged Timothy “Yeah.” agreed Hinta “Ya’ll two are a trip.” laughed Alice "Hay Timothy we're back." said A voice "Vee...Eevee." said Another voice "Look it's Teia and Ketsu." said Ash They looked across the park and saw Teia and he little purple Eevee running toward them. "Hay has the battle started yet?" asked Teia "Nope...the Evo Brother's still haven't made it." said Tanza "Hun...Hunter." said Haunter "I wonder what's taking so long?” wondered Brock “Hay!” shouted another voice They looked and saw five teenage boy's ran toward them stopping a couple of feet from Timothy and the group. "That's him Tony that's the guy that beat me." motioned Artemis pointing at Timothy. A tall boy with spiky black hair and red eye's stepped out of the group of boy's and walked toward Timothy. Timothy walked toward him and when the two of them got face to face they stopped and stared at each other an then they both started to smile. "I guess we'll do a old fashion stare down for a minute." said Eria "Yea, but what are they smiling about?” wondered Misty "Now all we need is the old west type scenery and we got the making's for a good movie." laughed Alice "Yea, but I didn't bring my video camera." laughed Tanza "All man...oh well better luck on the next take." laughed Alice "So I heard you had a really strong Eevee." smiled Tony "Yea." smiled Timothy "Aright then let’s see how it stacks up." smiled Tony "Alright then…me and my friend Hinta will take you all in two on one battle. She will take down the first two then the second two belong to me along with you. How does that sound?" asked Timothy as he walked away and looked back at Tony. "Ok...it's your choice. Artemis, Clay." said Tony as he turn around and walked back into the group as two other boy's ran out of the group. Clay was a young boy brown haired boy with maroon eye's. Hinta walked out in front of Timothy holding a emerald pokéball. "I'll end this quick and painless. Let's go Flareon." said Hinta as she threw her pokéball and her Flareon "We'll see about that. Flaketup come on out!” shouted Artemis as he threw out his pokéball and his Flaketup appeared in front of him. "If a Flareon is all you have to offer in this battle then you done for. Baritup let's show her our power?” shouted Clay as he threw his pokéball and pokémon very similar to Flaketup appeared in front of him. Baritup was green on almost his complete body, except for its feet, stomach, hands, arms, and lower face which was white. It had a yellow stone like figure on its wrist and its antennas, along with a red like leaf on the side of his head. "Let's see who that is." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Baritup the Leaf Runner Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Baritup are usually a bit aggressive toward its opponents and can sometimes intimidate enemies just by staring at them. Baritup's body emits a fresh aroma that seems to have the ability to heal those who smell it." said The pokédex "Pika." said Pikachu "Hay so this Shumetup pokémon is something like a Eevee.” smiled Ash "Yea." said Tanza "Cool." said Ash "Alright we'll start with one of our special combination attacks." said Artemis "Alright then...let's go with the Flame Ball!” shouted Clay Just then Baritup started to create a ball of blue-green energy in front of it's face. Flaketup fired a stream of fire at the ball of energy and it wrapped around the attack as Baritup fired it. "Like I said before I’m going to end this quick. Flareon use Flamethrower, then move in close with Quick Attack!” shouted Hinta Flareon fire the stream of fire at the flame ball and exploded in a cloud of smoke. Just them Flareon burst through the cloud of smoke and landed in-between Flaketup and Baritup. "Oh-no." thought Artemis "It's so fast." thought Clay "Now Flareon finish them with Fire Spin!” shouted Hinta All of a sudden Flareon started to glow red as fire started to spin around her. "Baritup get out of there!" shouted Clay "You to Flaketup!" shouted Artemis But before the two pokémon could escape the spinning fire got larger capturing both pokémon and picked them up off the ground. When the attack stopped both Flaketup and Baritup hit the ground unconscious. "All man we lost." said Clay as he called back Baritup to it's pokéball. 'Even her Flareon is crazy strong." said Artemis as he called Flaketup back to it's pokéball. "Told you." smiled Hinta "Flaree." smiled Flareon "Now it's our turn." laughed Timothy "Eeee...Veee." smiled Lilly and they both walked out in front of Hinta and Flareon. They looked at Tony and saw that he was now typing on a small silver device, before looking back at the group. "Alright Zack, Josh your turn." said Tony Josh and Zack where of the same height, though josh had blue hair and blue eye’s. Josh on the other hand had brown hair along with brown eye’s. "Shokutup let's go." said Zack as he threw his pokéball and his pokémon appeared in front of him. Shokutup looked about the same as Baritup and Flaketup, but it was almost completely yellow except for its feet, stomach, tail, shoulder and parts of its head was black. Their were also parts of it that was blue. "Akulltup come on out." said Josh as he threw his pokéball and his pokémon appeared in front of him. Akulltup was basically the same as Shokutup, but it was almost completely blue. Its legs, stomach, hands, and the bottom of its face was white. The top of its legs was ice blue along with its chest, arms and head, but it had fur around its neck an down its back was ice blue. "Alright let's see what the pokédex say's about these two." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them. "Shokutup the Static Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Shokutup's body can produce allot of electricity, which it can use doing battle to move at high speed. Their have highly developed senses which help it fight better in battle. Akulltup the Freezerburn Pokémon and the evolved form of Shumetup. Akulltup's fur is very soft, but it's skin has an unusual ability to freeze things on contact. Also its tail always emits a light mist no matter the weather though it is unknown why." said The pokédex Timothy reached into his jacket, pulled out a small yellow case and opened it. He pulled out a bracelet with seventeen different colored star's on it bent down to put it own her front leg. "Alright Lilly I know it's been awhile since we last used this, but how about we dust it off now?” asked Timothy "Veee." smiled Lilly nodding her head excitedly. "Uh oh." smiled Jamie "What's wrong?" asked Misty "He's going to use the Seventeen Star's Crossroad Bracelet." smiled Jamie "What that?" asked Brock "Well it's a bracelet that Timothy created for Lilly. Each of those star's is infused with a different energy each one form one of the seventeen type's of pokémon." explained Eria "Why would he make something like that?" asked Misty "We'll tell you that later, but you'll see in a minute." nodded Tanza "Alright Lilly let's do this." smiled Timothy "Vee." smiled Lilly ready to fight. "Alright Shokutup use Thunderbolt!" Zack shouted "And you use Water Pulse behind that!" Josh shouted Shokutup started to surge with electricity and it fired a thunderbolt at Lilly, while Akulltup created a ball of water and fired it at Lilly. "Lilly use Double Team, then Shadow Ball rapid fire!” shouted Timothy Just as the two attacks were about to hit Lilly she stated to glow and split into ten copy's surrounding Shokutup and Akulltup. All of a sudden the Lilly clones started creating ball's of black energy and started firing them back to back at Shokutup and Akulltup. "No Akulltup!" shouted Josh "Shokutup!" shouted Zack "If she keep's up with that onslaught their through." thought Tony "Well what will they do now?" wondered Alice "Who knows. Lilly won't even have to break a sweat at this rate." laughed Hinta "Flar." snickered Flareon "Let's keep watch then." said Tanza "Shokutup use Protect!" shouted Zack "You to Akulltup!" shouted Josh Just them a white sphere of energy appeared around both Shokutup and Akulltup protecting them from the onslaught of shadow balls. "Alright Lilly hold off your attack." said Timothy and all of a sudden the Lilly's copy's disappeared. "Vee." smiled Lilly standing in front of Timothy. "Alright Zack let's try something else. Follow my lead...Akulltup use Bubblebeam!" shouted Josh Akulltup fired a stream of bubble's that flew toward Lilly. "Up Lilly!” shouted Timothy Just as the bubble's were about to hit Lilly she jumped into the air as they hit the ground. "Quick Akulltup...get under her and use Whirlpool!" shouted Josh Just then Akulltup dash toward Lilly and got underneath her. It then raised it's head and stated creating a whirlpool trapping Lilly inside. "Attack now Zack." said Josh "Alright Shokutup use Thunder!" said Zack Just then Shokutup fired a large thunderbolt at the whirlpool and it started to surge around it. "Vee!" shouted Lilly as she was being electrocuted. "Alright they got her!” cheered Artemis "Good now if the can keep that up they can still win." thought Tony "Oh boy Lilly is in trouble now." said Ash "Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu "Yea." nodded Misty "Alright we're going to win this." said Josh "Yea." said Zack "I don't think so. Not by a long shot." smiled Timothy "What do you mean by that?" asked Zack "Just watch...alright Lilly use Evolution Impulse!” shouted Timothy All of a sudden the whirlpool started to shine and then it dissipated in a explosion exploded. "What just happed." asked Josh When the light faded they saw a different pokémon standing in front of Timothy. "Hay what's going on...what happened to that Eevee?" asked Zack "Yea." said Josh "She's still in front of you. Now let's continue our battle." smiled Timothy To Be Continued.......................... Category:Season 2 Content